Propuesta Indecente
by yet-chan
Summary: Vivir de las apariencias es vivir en la invisibilidad... una fiesta, un desconocido, una propuesta, los elementos perfectos para descubrir lo que tanta falta le hacía. Ichigo Kurosaki es un hombre imposible de ignorar, Orihime Cifer, la mujer a la que no se quiso negar. LEMON


_Hola chicas y chicos! _

_De una extraña manera estoy muy feliz pues la siguiente historia es una loca idea que me llegó el sábado mientras escuchaba la nueva canción de Romeo Santos, canción de la que saqué el título del siguiente oneshot. No soy muy fan de los oneshot porque en su mayoría me dejan picada con una historia que sé que no tiene continuación y eso me hace sentir rara... por eso la siguiente historia puede tener continuación si ustedes así lo quieren (y lo piden)._

_Quisiera dedicar esta historia a Ichihime Fans Club -página a la que se pueden suscribir en Facebook-, no soy de las que postean y participan activamente en las actividades pues mi adicción al anime es castigada por la santa inquisición familiar de la cual estoy en constante vigilancia (xP); pero la verdad es que estoy muy agradecida con ellos porque siempre nos tienen actualizados con información sobre el manga, lo que se discuten en foros de la serie y porque siempre tienen imágenes tan kawai de mi pareja consentida!_

_Adevertencia: contiene lemon y es explicito... es mi primer lemon así que se aceptan sugerencias y críticas constructivas. Bleach es obra del sensei Tite Kubo._

_sin mas: _ **Enjoy It! :3**

* * *

**Propuesta Indecente**

_Mansión Cifer, 10:11 am_

La enorme estructura contaba con tres pisos, arquitectura de primer mundo, múltiples habitaciones esparcidas por todo el lugar con cómodas instalaciones, un jardín moderno cuidado en extremo y una alberca que se extendía con vista al horizonte, haciendo una réplica de la belleza del mar.

Un paraíso, una joya en honor al dominio de la familia Cifer.

Y eso era exactamente ella, una joya más de la casa de diamantes más cotizada del mundo. Una joya que se guarda y cuando es tiempo de exhibir, se pule y porta con orgullo por un tiempo para volver a su lujoso contenedor en espera de la próxima salida.

Y ese era el lugar que, irónicamente, llamaba "hogar".

El hombre que entró al único espacio que consideraba suyo, sin tocar y sin permiso, era un extraño conocido. La miró de arriba abajo, por un instante deseo taparse hasta cubrir su cabeza, un deseo infantil, tan infantil como soñar. **-Pruébate esto**.

Le extendió una lujosa caja, una de tantas que continuamente recibía. La abrió para encontrarse con un precioso brazalete, trabajo artesanal de extraordinarios diamantes que culminaba con un exótico diamante color turquesa.

**–Tenemos una fiesta esta noche, llévala puesta-** él se acercó a colocársela, por un instante le vio a los ojos, extraordinarios esmeraldas, fríos como el ártico. **–Paso por ti sobre las 10pm-** con un movimiento alisó las arrugas invisibles de su fino traje gris, **-vístete correctamente por favor, que valga la pena el dinero que invierto en tu belleza, querida-** su fría mano rosó momentáneamente su mejilla, provocándole unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Al parecer él lo notó y, con un gesto de repulsión, se alejó en dirección a la salida. **–No me hagas esperar.**

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, un sonido que ocultó el ruido de su corazón quebrándose en miles de pedazos.

.

.

.

_Salón principal, Mansión Kuchiki… 11:43 pm_

La fiesta hacía el honor al compromiso de Kuchiki Rukia, hermana del presidente de la constructora más importante del país, Kuchiki Byakuya, con Abarai Renji, presidente de la compañía automotriz más cotizada del continente.

Todo en un mismo lugar… amor, glamour y miseria.

La miseria de ser escoltada por un esposo que le sonreía con franca superficialidad. Una emotiva fiesta se volvía en el eje del mundo de los negocios, negocios donde ella era un simple objeto de exhibición, exhibición que despertaba envidias por tan fina muñeca.

Mujer o muñeca. Una mujer miserable en el cuerpo de una fina muñeca de porcelana. Sus extraños ojos plata eran adulados por cuanto hombre se paraba frente a ella, su satinada piel y figura eran la envidia de las otras mujeres, mientras que su fino brazalete era el orgullo de su exitoso marido.

¿Qué dirían aquellas que la envidiaban si supieran que les cambiaría su puesto si pudiese? Cuánto deseaba que eso fuera posible. Mientras su marido hablaba de negocios con otros hombres, ella miraba embelesada la preciosa escena de los novios; ellos bailaban delicadamente, perdidos en la mirada del otro, absortos en el más mínimo detalle de sí mismos, ajenos del movimiento de los poderosos a su alrededor.

Estaban enamorados. Por algo dicen que el amor y el dinero no se pueden ocultar, mejor ejemplo no podía encontrar. Un profundo suspiro se le escapó. Un suspiro que nadie escuchó.

La música dejó de sonar y los novios pararon de bailar.

El zumbido de cuchicheos llenó el lugar, la novia miró hacia la entrada del salón y una enorme sonrisa brilló en los labios del novio. Un extraño hombre posó orgulloso en la puerta, Rukia sonrió y corrió hacia él, Renji la siguió sin perder el brillo en su sonrisa.

Las mujeres suspiraban por aquel intruso. Los hombres hablaban de él por lo bajo.

**-Ese es Kurosaki, el hombre que acaba de adquirir la mayor franquicia del mercado de diamantes, después de la tuya Cifer, se dice que es un experto afamado en Europa y América-** un hombre mayor había hecho la informal presentación.

Su marido le miró con arrogancia y desafío. La mirada de un cazador. Mientras aquel hombre extraño hablaba animadamente, y familiarmente, con los novios, su marido le observaba expectante, con la confianza de alguien que ha tenido años en el mercado, un hombre al que le gustaba intimidar.

**-Vamos Orihime, es tiempo de las presentaciones-** sin hablar, sin protestar, sin orgullo ni dignidad ella le acompañó.

La música sonaba suave y tranquila en el salón, la actividad se reanudó y los novios volvieron a su universo. Mientras caminaban en dirección al hombre a quien habían llamado Kurosaki, ella miraba sumisa el suelo acostumbrada de sobra a fingir felicidad.

**-Buenas noches… ¿Kurosaki Ichigo?-** el aludido respondió con un leve asentimiento al llamado

**-Sr. Ulquiorra**

Ella alzó la mirada y le vio.

Sus ojos eran de un penetrante chocolate, su sonrisa era sencilla en sus duras facciones, su cabello de un extraño naranja le recordó a un vibrante atardecer, su porte irrespetuoso y elegante era imposible de ignorar… imposible no imaginar lo que sería que esos brazos le rodeasen.

**-Ella es mi esposa, Cifer Orihime-** el momentáneo toque de su mano le electrizó los sentidos, su tacto era firme y suave. Él la besó en excelente reverencia, fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en el fino brazalete, rompiendo la única atención que ella quería disfrutar. **–Y este es el nuevo diseño de diamante… "Ti Amero"**

El resto de la charla giró en torno a diamantes, mercados, inversiones, exportaciones y demás. Por un instante había pensado que alguien la miraba a ella y no la cosa que portaba. Qué más daba, de sobra estaba acostumbrada.

En poco tiempo su presencia se había vuelto invisible, como siempre. Siendo experta en salir sin ser notada, salió sigilosamente al jardín. Más allá de la piscina, extensos jardines rodeaban la imponente mansión. La luna brillaba gloriosa y las estrellas bailaban a su alrededor.

Caminaba sin rumbo, como quien pierde el alma en sus últimos momentos de vida. Sus últimos dos años pasaron como una cruel visión delante de ella, el sonido de la fiesta era un lejano murmullo y el sonido de su respiración rompía la tranquilidad de la noche.

Sus zapatillas quedaron atrás, su perfecto peinado se deshizo, dejando al aire su larga cabellera, los ostentosos accesorios cayeron dando espacio a una sensación de libertad que llevaba años sin sentir. Un fuerte grito salió de lo más profundo de su alma extendiéndose como anestesia por todo su cuerpo.

La tranquilidad desapareció cuando el sonido de unas pisadas se acercó a ella, giró a ver al intruso con el miedo reflejado en sus platinados orbes. No podía ser su marido, él jamás se daría cuenta de su ausencia, aunque dudaba que él siquiera se diera cuenta de ella… ¿y sí fuera él? No podría dar razón de dónde habría dejado sus caros juguetes.

/

Ichigo no había perdido detalle de aquella extraña mujer, para cuando Ulquiorra se había apasionado tanto en su codiciosa charla, él ya había perdido total interés en su interlocutor. Orihime había captado la atención de sus sentidos y pensamientos, y se había alejado como ladrón en la noche, dejándole en presencia de un hombre que le fastidiaba.

Con una sencilla disculpa le dejó, quería hablar con aquella mujer, la había visto caminando en dirección a los jardines y él estaba dispuesto a buscarla.

Cogió dos copas de champagne de la bandeja de un mesero, salió en la dirección que ella tomó. A lo lejos se escucho un suave grito liberador, una declaración de libertad. Frente a él, ella estaba hincada, casi reverenciando a la luna; con sigilo se acercó a ella pero sus hermosos ojos lo sorprendieron… ¿acaso tenía miedo?

**-¿Quién es usted?-** su voz sonaba frágil, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

**-Kurosaki Ichigo-** dijo, ofreciéndole la copa de ella.

**-¿Usted?-** ella se levantó lentamente tomando lo que le ofrecía. La tela del vestido estaba ligeramente mojada, pegándose ligeramente a las curvas de sus caderas, haciéndole imaginar cosas que un caballero no debía pensar. **-¿Acaso la conversación sobre diamantes ha terminado?- **en su voz se palpaba el desprecio.

**-Honestamente, ese tipo de conversaciones me fastidian. Yo prefiero hablar de mi inspiración, no de las joyas-** su voz era tan seductora como la noche. **-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?**

**-No creo que sea prudente estar a solas con usted, mi marido podría molestarse.**

**-Me importa un pepino lo que a su marido respecta-** se quitó su saco y delicadamente lo puso sobre sus hombros. Olía a una exquisita fragancia masculina. **–Tome, es una noche fría.**

**-La verdad es que no quisiera regresar-** de un trago bebió la dorada bebida, provocando el placer de la libertad.

**-Yo tampoco-** dijo pensativamente. **–¿Le gustaría ir a otro lugar?**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-Donde nadie nos vea.**

**-Pero… Ulquiorra**

**-Olvídalo, es un imbécil-** de la nada él la tomó en sus brazos. Podía sentir su aliento acariciando su rostro.

**-Él podría hacerle daño**

**-No me importa quién sea él-** y sin más, le robó un beso.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la habían besado? Los labios de Ichigo eran cálidos, gentiles sobre los suyos. La urgencia de su cuerpo tomó posesión de algo que nunca antes había conocido… ¿o fue el alcohol? Abrió sus labios con urgencia, intentando torpemente tomar las riendas de la situación; él la pegó más a su cuerpo, tocando traviesamente uno de sus pechos. Un gemido suave salió de sus labios, cuando uno más profundo salió de él.

**-Vamos a mi auto… vayámonos de aquí-.** Delicadamente la separó de sí, tomó su mano y corrió en una dirección desconocida.

Al parecer conocía muy bien ese lugar porque no hubo necesidad de acercarse a la casa para llegar al estacionamiento. Cuando estuvo frente al Ferrari negro, éste se abrió con el mando a distancia. Ichigo le cerró la puerta y ella sintió una nota de alegría en su corazón.

Si tenía dudas, ya no le importaban. Sí Ulquiorra se enteraba, a ella le daba lo mismo.

Pronto se encontró en un lugar desconocido, alejado de la carretera principal y en completa oscuridad. Ichigo aparcó y se volteó hacia ella, la miraba con una extraña llama en sus ojos. ¿Era deseo? ¿Ella podía despertar eso en alguien? ¿Acaso planeaba hacerlo en ese diminuto auto?

Orihime se acercó a él, su beso era sugerente, exigente y urgente. Ichigo lo supo y reclinó su asiento lo más que éste permitía, la ayudó a que se pusiera sobre él; su largo vestido, abierto a los costados, le permitía disfrutar del toque de la piel de sus piernas, ella lo besaba apasionadamente y él estaba perdiendo la cordura. Subió hasta sus nalgas, perfectas para sus manos, y las apretaba posesivamente. Ella gimió.

**-Por favor… tócame más-** suplicó.

No tenía que pedir más. La regresó a su asiento que se encontraba igual que el suyo, bebió de la piel de su cuello mordiéndola gentilmente, descendió a sus pechos lamiéndolos, marcándolos como suyos. Sus pezones estaban duros y erguidos, exigiendo atención, tomó el derecho con su boca, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo, mientras que masajeaba y pellizcaba el izquierdo.

Los gemidos de ambos subían la temperatura, empañando completamente los vidrios y nublando su entender. Sería demasiado incomodo hacerlo en el auto pero no podía esperar a llegar a una cama.

Como si ella supiera lo que pensaba, encontró su fuerte erección que se apretaba contra sus pantalones, atrevidamente lo masajeó sobre la tela, haciéndole gemir en urgencia.

**-Nena, no lo hagas…-** demasiado tarde. Ella había bajado su cremallera, exponiendo su erguido miembro al aire, sus manos eran suaves como algodón, que subían y bajaban desde la base hasta la cabeza. Otro gemido salió de él, intentando reprimir los espasmos que amenazaban con el éxtasis. **–Preciosa, nos vamos.**

Orihime se sorprendió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía un miembro masculino que no pudo reprimir su curiosidad, ahora, quizá, él la llevaría de nuevo a la fiesta. Sintiose lastimada y rechazada, miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana cuando le escuchó en el móvil.

**-No quiero a nadie cerca, prepara la chimenea y manda a todos a dormir-** sin más cortó la llamada y le tomó de la mano, **–eres maravillosa-** y la besó.

.

.

.

Con solo dejar el auto, el recorrido a la habitación fue como torbellino.

Las ansias de Ichigo se vieron reflejadas en la manera en que la aprisionó contra la pared, sosteniéndola con su cuerpo mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en sus caderas. Sentía su duro sexo sobre el suyo que palpitaba con vida propia mientras él le torturaba los pezones con esa boca experta. Ella le aprisionaba la cabeza contra su pecho, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, sosteniéndole con fuerza.

Él la tumbó sobre la cama, quitando de su cuerpo el molesto vestido, admirando la exposición de sus enormes pechos hinchados por sus caricias.

Sus torpes manos buscaban arrancarle la ropa, que él estuviera en la misma condición, podía sentir la fuerza de sus músculos cuando la cargó, ahora los quería admirar, tocar, saborear…

Ichigo se quitó la camisa y los pantalones con facilidad, Orihime delineó la forma de su bien trabajado abdomen; de una vuelta lo puso bajo ella, marcando un camino de besos que bajaban hasta los inicios del bóxer, quitándolos inmediatamente, dejándole expuesto ante las llamas danzantes de la chimenea, su pene erecto era más maravilloso de lo que alcanzo a ver en el auto.

Suavemente masajeó sus testículos, su amante gemía guturalmente, llenándola de un poder que no conocía… guiada por el instinto llevó su juego más arriba, introduciendo lo más que pudo su enorme pene en su pequeña boca. Sintiose poderosa cuando con cada movimiento de su lengua él se aferraba a las sabanas como un poseso; adentro y afuera, succionaba ligeramente su cabeza cuando la explosión de éxtasis llegó.

**-Es tu turno nena**

Con un giro retomó el liderazgo y la posesión de su boca. Sus lenguas danzaban en loco frenesí, su mano izquierda aprisionaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras que la otra recorría su cuerpo hasta encontrar su húmeda cavidad; sus jugos escurrían mojando sus castaños rizos, sus dedos abrieron el camino a su tierno capullo que, con un solo roce, estremeció todo su cuerpo. Ichigo no le daba tregua, tal como ella lo había hecho antes, siguió masajeando su punto sensible, introduciendo un dedo profundamente por su estrecho canal y cuando ella quería gritar de placer, su boca bebía de su placer. Sin poder retenerlo más, su éxtasis llego, entumiendo deliciosamente su cuerpo.

Aún estaba en las nubes del placer cuando él asomó su cabeza en torno a su delicado pasaje, con ambas manos le separó los muslos para tener perfecta visión de su monte de Venus y de la joya que guardaba en medio de él.

**-Espera… no hagas eso-** dijo ruborizada, apenada por la forma en que él la miraba.

Él no la escuchó, con la lengua probaba el sabor de su sexo extasiado, llegando al rosado capullo, haciendo círculos en torno a él. Sí Orihime pensó que sus manos eran perfectas, su lengua no tenía comparación. Una y otra vez saboreo el fruto prohibido, introduciendo su lengua en preludio a lo que continuaría, ella gritaba una y otra vez su nombre "Ichigo… Ichigo" mientras sujetaba su cabeza contra ella.

A punto estaba de llegar de nuevo a la cúspide cuando él se detuvo, quería estar tan dentro de ella que de una fuerte estocada la penetró. Su interior era jodidamente estrecho y cálido, perfecto para él.

Sentirlo dentro de ella podría definirlo como el mismo cielo. Poderoso, duro, exigente, sentía el poder de sus caderas golpeando sus nalgas, sentía su interior contrayéndose, exigiendo llenarse de él.

**-Hime… Hime… -** gemía su nombre con cada embestida.

**-Ichigo… no pares, no lo hagas-** adueñándose de su cuerpo, lo atrajo hacía sí. Con sus piernas se aferraba a su cintura, con sus brazos se sujetaba de su cuello, con su boca exigía la danza de sus lenguas.

El ritmo se aceleró, sus pulsaciones se incrementaron.

**-¡Me vengo!-** ambos gritaron.

En la última estocada, Ichigo depositó su simiente dentro de ella. Orihime se convulsionó de puro placer y él la abrazó con ternura. Poco a poco el ritmo de sus cuerpos se normalizó y ella pudo encontrar algo que nunca creyó hallar… el calor perfecto de los brazos de un amante.

Rendida durmió, fascinada por su nuevo hallazgo, anhelando la siguiente ronda, deseando que jamás terminara su dulce idilio.

Ichigo la sintió dormir tranquila sobre su pecho. Jugaba con sus cabellos, llenándose del fresco aroma de su amante.

**-Ahora eres mía… solo mía.**

Podría ser un juramento o quizá una declaración de propiedad, pero estaba seguro que no la dejaría ir y, eso, ya no era una propuesta.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?... espero les haya gustado, y mucho!_

**Sayo! 3**


End file.
